xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Zohar (Xenogears)
The Zohar (Zohar Modifier in the English localization), is an object that generates infinite amounts of energy in Xenogears. It is the first in a series of objects and references that appear in the entirety of the Xeno series, such as the Zohar and Zohar Emulators in Xenosaga. While each is similar, but none of them are the same object. In Xenogears, the Zohar is a source of infinite that powers Deus, all the Gears, and all the ether powers of the people on the planet. History It is unknown when the Zohar was created, but there are certain implications that the Zohar may be as old as the big bang. In A.D. 2001, an object was unearthed: the Zohar. It is possible that the events are similar to Xenosaga, in which T. Masuda unearths it during an archaeological excavation at Lake Turkana in Kenya. However, this is uncertain. Thousands of years later, after Earth was lost and became Lost Jerusalem, in T.C. 4751, research on the Zohar commences as Project Zohar (similar to the Zohar Project in Xenosaga). The Galaxy Federation uses Kadomony to control the Zohar. The Zohar was not always a source of infinite energy, however. It started out as Deus' main engine - still capable of great power, but not infinite. In an experiment to power Deus up, the Zohar managed to draw in and trap a being from a higher dimension in it (which eventually came to be known to Fei as the Wave Existence), which then made it an infinite energy source. In T.C. 4767 (10,000 years before the start of the story of Xenogears), Abel, Fei's first incarnation and a passenger on the Eldridge, managed to walk into Deus's central engine core. He touched the Zohar, an act that made him The Contact. As a response to his touch, the Wave Existence created the Antitype so that it could speak to him. Xenogears does not get into the specifics of the direct exchange between Abel, the Antitype and the Wave Existence at this point, but through his connection to the Wave Existence, Fei at some point learns that it is trapped within the Zohar, and it wishes to be free. History on Xenogears planet After the Eldridge crashed, the Zohar landed in an area called The Land of Bethlehem, which is the top left of the Xenogears world. Very few people can withstand making direct contact with the Zohar. In fact, only two people in Xenogears are able to make and survive prolonged exposure to it, and they are Fei Fong Wong and Elehayym Van Houten. Fei and Elly, as the Contact and Antitype, are reincarnated due to their connection to the Wave Existence in the Zohar on the planet, in hopes that both of them would be able to free the Wave Existence from the Zohar by destroying the Zohar. In 9501, Lacan, a reincarnation of Abel, made contact with the Zohar after being told to by Myyah Hawwa. However, because Lacan's heart was troubled, the incomplete contact gives rise to Grahf. In 9999, Fei and his allies learn the truth of the Zohar, and destroy it, freeing the Wave Existence to its higher dimension where Karellen follows. Trivia * The Zohar is similar in appearance and usage to the Monolith from Arthur C. Clarke's 2001: A Space Odyssey, which it is likely inspired by. The "Magnetic Abormal Matter" is probably a reference to "Tycho Magnetic Anomaly". Wave Existence on the Zohar * "I reside in Zohar. I am the beginning and the end. The first and the last." * "Long ago, a 'modifier', or a pseudo-perpetual, infinite-energy engine was created. That engine was named 'Zohar'. That reactor was created by an ancient people from another planet to attain what is considered to be the ultimate energy possible within this four-dimensional universe. Eventually, those people used that same engine to create the inter-planetary invasion weapon, 'Deus'... Zohar was used as its primary source of power. But the unexpected happened... During the connection tests of Zohar with the newly completed Deus, the engine started to examine infinite potential phenomena... Requiring energy, the engine connected this dimension to the higher dimensional space. As a result, that reactor 'merged' or 'synchronized' with the wave existence in that higher dimension... ME. I descended from the point of contact created by the machines through the 'Path of Sephirot', or the domain you are in right now, and incarnated in the four-dimensional world. After I 'Advented' to the four-dimensional world, in order to stabilize myself here, I had to exchange, or materialize, my form and enter into the 'modifier' engine. In other words, I became bound in Zohar. I have always wanted to return to my own dimension... And I came to a conclusion. I had to reverse the process. I went through to arrive here. I must be released by the one who installed within me a special feature of this dimension-the 'will'... that one is you." * "Yes. My will was incarnated through a bio-computer which was vital for Deus. After combining with me, the bio-computer evolved its functions and that bio-plant generated a central element. That is her. I was split by your contact. My physical form of flesh stayed in Zohar, while my will went into Elhaym and my power went into you. That's why I waited to unite with you. And now, it is fulfilled. My only remaining desire is to break this 'cage of fleshly existence'... In order to do that, I must become perfect by combining with Elhaym, as well as my other physical form, 'Deus'. The only way to return to my original dimension is to destroy this physical body. In the four-dimensional world, Zohar is perfect, so in order to destroy Zohar I need the strength that was attributed to you... Zohar can only be destroyed by the hands of the Contact." * "Zohar and Deus are one. She is bound to the system by another's will to become one with me. In order to release her, it is necessary to destroy that very system that serves as the Deus weapon... However, having been created as a weapon, the Deus system seeks to unify itself with all of you for a different purpose than that of mine. Originally, her release would have been performed by me, the one who desires to return to the higher dimension... But, I am also bound to the system as she is, so I am unable to participate. You are the only one who can release her from the spell. Just as Deus and I are inseparable, you and her are also inseparable." Gallery Zohar.jpg|The Zohar as it appears in Xenogears. Zohar2.jpg|The Zohar as it appears in Xenogears. Raz (10).png|The Zohar depicted in Razael (Razael's Tree). Category:Miscellaneous